Whatever Happened to Chloe Sullivan?
by SuperheroLover22
Summary: A fan writes a letter to the editor inquiring about one Chloe Sullivan. One-Shot. With guest appearances by The Daily Planet Duo.


A/N: needed to take a break from Clark Lane and Lois Kent so I wrote this. You may or may not like it, just a short little one-shot. I promise that updates for Clark and Lois are coming soon. I've got it all planned out just need to let my fingers get to work on writing it. Enjoy!

_To the Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Planet,_

_I am an avid reader of your paper and I only have good things to say about your news coverage and dedication to uncovering the truth. It is an admirable quality in journalism. I appreciate that your reporters are willing to put their lives on the line to keep us readers informed. But there is something missing in your paper, an absence of sorts that I noticed not too long ago. I admit, I read the paper from the front page headlines to the last page of mundane drabblings and advertisements that keep the paper in business. However, I noticed my favorite writer no longer works at your establishment. So, I must ask, whatever happened to Chloe Sullivan? She was a brilliant writer and made the most of the little she was given to work with. I can understand if there was a personal reason that caused her to leave the employ of the Planet or even some crazy political coup that happened when the paper was taken over by Luthorcorp. But there have been many changes since that dark blight on the paper's history (no offense) and I wonder if you'd ever reconsider hiring her in a better position. Because Chloe Sullivan was a world class reporter. I can tell she would have made The Daily Planet even more famous than it already is. So, again, I must ask again, whatever happened to Chloe Sullivan_

_Sincerely,_

_A fan of Chloe Sullivan_

"Come Chlo, this is so cool! You have a fan out there who's practically begging for you to re-enter the world of journalism. It's the highest compliment."

"First of all Lois, its one person, not a fan club. Second of all, I've been out of the journalism game for too long now. And thirdly, how do I know you didn't write it?"

Clark snorted behind the pairs of cousins. They both turned to glare at him while he plastered an innocent look upon his face. Chloe's eyes narrowed.

"Or how do I know he didn't write it," she asked, jerking her head towards her cousins partner and boyfriend.

"Oh, come on Chloe. There's no way Smallville, this good at writing. Yes, he's better than I expected him to be when he started working at the Planet but he's not at this level yet. He's still too green behind the ears!"

"Thanks Lois, how kind," Clark smiled begrudgingly at the woman who made his heart do back flips every time she threw a large Cheshire grin his way. Just like she was doing now, as she edged closer to him.

"Now Smallville, don't get upset if I tell the truth. A good journalist always tells the truth. For instance, if you asked me what I was thinking of right this second, I would tell you – " Lois' attempt to seduce her boyfriend was interrupted by the clearing of the petite girl's throat.

"Excuse me, but I thought this was about me?"

"Chloe if I didn't know you better, I would think that you were a little vain and self-centered. But since I do know better, tell me – what's really going on. That letter hit a nerve. Care to identify it?" Clark asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend. He may have been the one person she gave that honor to, beside her cousin (but Lois was family, it didn't really count) but he wouldn't be able to understand how she felt. Chloe knew who wrote the letter but she wasn't going to admit it to either of them. She also wasn't going to tell them that she secretly missed being a journalist and the atmosphere of the Daily Planet. But that was only a small part of her that felt that. Her life was on a new course. She may have left behind her life as a writer and investigative reporter because Lex Luthor cut her loose but now, she was helping heroes realize their potential and assist in their fight for a better tomorrow for the world to wake up to. While Lois had turned journalism into a form of heroism, that wasn't where Chloe felt her destiny lie. She was meant for more than a bullpen…she was meant to be Watchtower and she couldn't turn back on that now. She didn't want to create a double life on parallel to Clark's – journalist by day, hero by night. Chloe was going to be a full-time hero and journalism would just get in her way.

She still got to uncover mysteries and she still helped people by keeping them safe. The only difference was she wasn't reporting the truth. And that was fine by her, she'd leave that to Lois and Clark. They were more than up to the challenge.

And the letter…well, she knew the person meant the best but she couldn't help wishing that it had never been sent. Yes, it was for her own good to see that she had other options outside of the Watchtower but it took seeing that letter in print to realize she'd never again put on her reporter's hat. She'd have to thank him for that. He was right all along. As she came to this realization she smiled, only to realize that she had zoned out and Lois and Clark had fervently been trying to get her attention for a few minutes. Blinking rapidly to wake herself from her stupor, she beamed at her companions and said,

"You know Lois, I don't think journalism is really my calling. It was a great place to start but I think I'm going to help the world in a different way, one save at a time." On that enigmatic note, she stood from the table they were sharing at the Talon and went up to the apartment that she and Lois shared.

"Smallville?"

"Hmm, Lois?"

"Is Chloe on crack? What the hell was she talking about, 'one save at a time'? You don't think she's going to pull a Stiletto do you?"

Clark just smiled to himself. He was glad that his plan to open Chloe's eyes had worked; it was more than enough to make him happy. He knew that the world would miss Chloe Sullivan if anything were to happened to her, even if they never knew she existed.


End file.
